Dead Isn't Always Dead
by Tvnut loves CM Punk
Summary: Something happens to both Sookie and Godric when he attempts to kill himself at the Hotel Camilla - will he die as he did?


Hey all! I'm back! Just not for any of my previous stories!

**This is a Happy Birthday/Merry Christmas Fic to my little sis Annie! (sorry i didnt finish it, but i will i promise!!)**

* * *

Sookie walked down the stairs, clutching Godric's shirt. The one thing that was left of him after he burned. Tears were streaming down her face, and as she walked through the corridor she now had no idea what to do with her life. As Godric had burned, something within her had sparked, and it had appeared to her suddenly, without warning, too late for her to really do anything, that she had been destined to be Godric's life mate. It had torn her in two as she yelled out to late for Godric to stop. As she walked to Eric's room to give him the shirt Godric had left behind, as Eric had been Godric's companion for over a thousand years. As she arrived to Eric's suite, the door was ajar, so she pushed it, and walked in, and saw Eric laying on his bed, blood tears still slipping down his face, which contained a completely blank expression. She folded the shirt, and placed it on the bed next to Eric, turned around, and walked out of the suite.

She walked back to her own room with Bill, who was still waiting up for her, and entered. Bill moved to hug her, but she pulled away from him, walking over to the bed, pulling her suitcase from underneath it, and then walked over to the bureau that contained her clothes, and started to take her clothes from it and pile them into the suitcase, not caring how wrinkled they became in the suitcase. At this point, Bill was becoming annoyed. Not only had Sookie ignored him when she came into the room, but it also appeared that she was packing to leave him. This he would not tolerate, he refused to, as he was on a mission for the Queen of Louisiana, not that anyone but the Queen and himself knew this. He forcibly grabbed Sookie by the arms, making sure she couldn't move. He looked into her eyes, and saw that there was nothing there, like she was catatonic. Bill was shocked. How had Godric's death affected her so? He knew he shouldn't have let her go to the roof. Bill made the decision right then and there to take Sookie to the Queen.

"Sookie? Listen, I came to Bon Temps to acquire you for the Queen, as she wants you for your telepathic abilities, and now, I'm going to take her to you." Bill told Sookie this to try and snap her out of the catatonic state she seemed to be in. she did nothing but pull away from bill forcefully and walk to the bathroom to remove her supplies. Bill grabbed her again, shaking her forcefully, trying to snap her out of it again, and when nothing happened, he raised his hand, intending to slap her. As he brought the hand down, it was stopped before it got anywhere near Sookie. Bill looked over at the owner of the hand that was stopping him from striking Sookie, and saw that it was Eric. "Have a care, Compton. I heard every word you said just then, and I will not allow it, ever. Sookie is under my protection, and I am older than Sophie-Ann, she will never lay a finger on Sookie. Godric's death has affected her even more than it has me, and he was my maker. Therefore, it is my duty to protect her, and if you so much as come within 50 metres of her, you will meet your final death. This I guarantee." Eric closed Sookie's suitcase, picked it up, and gently grabbed her hand, leaving the room, taking her with him, walking back to his own suite. He left the suitcase by the door, and pulled her toward the bed, getting her to lay down, and then lay down himself after checking everything was secure for the day. He lay next to Sookie, pulling her close, fairly protective like until he fell into his daytime rest.

Godric believed that when he burned, there would be some sort of oblivion. He hoped for it. He had been aware of life for too long now, with nothing to anchor him to his existence. All of his children had died save Eric, and even he had not been enough to keep him tethered to life in the end. The last thing he heard was Sookie's scream, begging him to stop what he was doing, but it was too late, he had burned too much to stop. He finally disintegrated, but he was still aware. This shocked him. He could still feel, and something had seeped in, a purpose for living. Sookie. He could feel her deep in his soul. She was his other half. Why it had taken this long after meeting her for it to become apparent was beyond him. His particles floated through the air, with no direction. He had no idea how long he drifted for, but eventually, he stopped, and suddenly, felt a pulling sensation. When he looked down, he noticed he was reformed, and was on the Hotel Carmilla roof. He looked up, and around, noticing that it was night. He tried extending his fangs, and it worked. He was alive again, and he had no idea why. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and a being appeared before him. From the smell, he recognised it as a Fae, in particular Niall, the Prince of the Faeries.

"Godric, I have pleaded with the fates to restore you to life. This is because Sookie, who is my great-granddaughter, is destined to become a vampire, your mate, for eternity. Hers, and also yours, is a great destiny, and it can only be achieved with Sookie as a vampire. For this destiny to be activated, you had to be alive. You must see what has transpired in this day to understand the way your destiny must start." Niall stopped speaking, and pressed his hands to the each of Godric's temples, and shared with him what had happened to Sookie from the start of his burning. Godric's heart broke when he saw Sookie realise what they were to be, and could no longer be as he burnt to a crisp. He watched as she collected the shirt he had left behind, tears streaming down her face, and left to roof, and walked into Eric's room, leaving his shirt there, and leaving the suite. He continued to watch as Sookie returned to her room, started packing, and how Bill Compton treated her, and what he said to her. Godric growled at what Bill had said to Sookie, and was relieved when his child stopped Bill from striking his soul mate, and took Sookie from the room, and how they slipped into bed, with Eric curled around Sookie. This made Godric growl again, even though he knew, somehow, that there was no intimate intentions behind his child's actions.

This was when Niall pulled his hands away. "So you see, yours and Sookie's destinies start with her turning, then the destruction of the Queen of Louisiana. It is imperative that this is done, as Sophie-Ann will stop at nothing, to claim Sookie, even with her as a vampire."

"Will her ability carry over to her when she transforms?" Godric asked, and this was when he noticed that his shirt was missing. He allowed a small smile to reach his face, this would help prove he was real.

"Yes, and it will be magnified. She will be able to clearly hear the two natured, and even vampire minds. This will make Sophie-Ann desire her more, so she must never ever know of this. Now go, young one, you must get to Sookie and Eric now, before they awaken." Niall disappeared in another flash of light, leaving Godric standing on the roof. His smile widened, and he sped down into the hotel, and found the door to his Child's room to be unlocked, and he knew this was thanks to Niall. As he entered the room, he heard a voice in his mind, which he knew was Niall's. It told him that Sookie must never know about her great-grandfather, as it would cause disastrous effects. He closed the door, and knew this would disturb his Child from his rest. As predicted, it did, and Eric raced to the door, and grabbed Godric by his neck, not realising who it was. Godric hung there, and continued to do so, until he spoke.

"Put me down, Eric. As your maker, I command you." Eric had no choice but to obey. This was when he realise just who he attacked. It was his maker. A large smile lit up his face, and he grabbed his maker in a large hug, which Godric reciprocated. They moved to the sitting area where they spoke in hushed tones about what had occurred for him to return to life, waiting for Sookie to awaken.

Sookie slowly awoke, and the news that she was alone in the world seeped into her consciousness, making her cry once again. She got up off the bed, not even noticing that Eric had gone. She went and took a shower, not even putting a towel around her as she walked to her suitcase to get fresh clothes. When Eric realised she was naked, his eyes immediately closed, not wanting his maker to punish him for staring at Godric's other half, who was as naked as the day she was born. He heard Godric's fangs slip out at the sight of his naked mate. He walked over to her, watching as she bent over (hey, he's a man!) to grab clothes from the suitcase, and he slipped his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear. "Sookie, its me, dearest one. Please do not be afraid, I have returned to you, and swear on my unlife to never leave you again." Godric heard Eric slip out of the suite. He kept looking at Sookie, who turned in his arms, the slightest bit of hope apparent in her eyes. When she faced him, and saw it was truly him, she threw her arms around him, bringing her lips to his in a passionate, yet desperate kiss, trying to prove to herself that it was really him. As the kiss slowly proved it to her, she leapt up into his arms, winding her legs around his waist, and he walked them back to the bed in which she had lain only half an hour ago.

Godric laid Sookie down on the bed, his body hovering over her, kissing her more and more passionately. Sookie was still naked as she had not dressed after her shower, because of Godric distracting her. Godric pulled back a slight amount to pull his linen pants off, as he was shirtless. As his pants came off, Sookie noticed that Godric was going commando. Her mouth dropped open at the size of his cock, which was already erect. Bill had never been that impressive, and she could swear she was drooling. Godric smiled at her reaction to his cock. He knew she was not a virgin, but this would be an entirely new experience for her. They completed one another, and already loved each other, and it wasn't induced by vampire blood like he knew Sookie's love for Bill had been. Godric kissed her then, slipping his tongue into her mouth, passionately kissing her like she had never been kissed before. He then broke the kiss, and spoke to Sookie.

"Dearest one, I find that I can never live without you, and never want to. Please allow me to change you. Not now of course, but later tonight. Please, my love. It would kill me if anything were to happen to you." Sookie thought about it, realising that she needed to, because just her lifespan with Godric would not be enough to be able to do and experience everything she wanted to with him. She nodded her agreement, and Godric sighed in relief. Now, he knew that she would never be as vulnerable as she was when she was human like she was at this point. With that, he leant down and kissed her again, this time when he broke it, he started kissing down her throat, stopping at her breasts to nip and suck at each of her nipples. Sookie moaned at this, arching her back into Godric, and he smiled as he continued to pay attention to her breasts. He slowly made his way down her taught stomach, kissing all the while, and made it down to her bare pussy. Sookie was suddenly glad that she had waxed before she left Bon Temps. She gasped as Godric's tongue slipped in between her folds, licking her clit as two fingers slipped into her passage, hitting her G-spot almost immediately. She arched her back, pressing her pussy into Godric's face. Godric continued his ministrations until he could feel her orgasm approaching, and he pressed harder on her clit with his tongue, while simultaneously pressing harder on her G-spot with his fingers, making her cum instantly, crying out his name as she came. Godric lapped up her juices, enjoying the taste of her, before he slipped back up her body, slipping his cock in as he went, while Sookie was riding out the aftershocks of her first orgasm.

When Sookie regained some semblance of herself, she realised that Godric had already slipped inside her, and gasped at the feel of it, and just how right it felt. Godric kissed her, and then started thrusting, revelling at the feel of Sookie around him. He had never felt anything like it before. He continued to thrust into her, occasionally changing the angle until he found the right one, which let him in wholly, and which hit her G-spot. Sookie was screaming with every thrust, as it was hitting her insides just right. It didn't take long till they were brought to the edge, and fell over it together. They lay there together for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes. Godric then got up, and picked up Sookie, taking her into the shower, where they washed themselves clean. They then proceeded to the common area in the suite where they dressed. Godric wrote a quick note to Eric, asking him to stay in the area for an extra two weeks, and then they left, taking Sookie's suitcase with them.

They arrived at one of Godric's many properties. This one had a large amount of land, and it was where Sookie would complete her change. He left her inside to prepare herself while he went to dig a hole in the property, under some large, beautiful trees. He knew this was the perfect place for the transformation of Sookie, where they would spend the next three days. Eric showed up while Godric was digging, and told him that he would happily guard the property while the change went on. Godric then went back into his house, and found Sookie. "Are you ready?" Godric asked. Sookie nodded. "I've never been more ready." Godric pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionately, then bit into her neck, drawing deeply, tasting her Fae blood. When she was almost completely drained, and her heart slowed almost to the point of death, Godric bit his wrist, and held it to her mouth, forcing her to drink. When she had drunk enough, and had slipped into the deep sleep of the change, he carried her to the hole where Eric was waiting to bury them. He slipped both of their bodies into the hole, and Eric started shovelling the dirt over the top of them and Godric slipped into sleep as well.

* * *

**Hope ya'll are enjoying it so far!!! I'll update when i get back from Holidays!**

**R&R!!**


End file.
